This invention relates to waveform generators and, more particularly, to an adaptive, dual-mode waveform generator which selectively produces a plurality of different waveforms.
Waveform generators are known in the art and are used to provide signal sources in various applications. For example, in the testing of a transmission path such as a telephone line or a radio channel, these generators are used to perform testing of response, stability and other parameters. A versatile generator is one which provides a variety of signals such as both a synchronized and a pseudo random signal. A synchronized signal is desirable in that it provides a recurrent, predictable waveform which accommodates various types of steady-state testing; and a pseudo random signal facilitates impulse response testing for characteristics such as "ringing". Although many prior art generators are versatile and adaptive, they are also unnecessarily sophisticated, expensive and complex. Further, these prior art generators in order utilize separate generators to achieve both synchronized and pseudo random signal sources. In the present invention, however, a relatively inexpensive and simple waveform generator is provided and, moreover, a substantial number of different waveforms are readily provided.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the waveform generator provides an electronic doorbell circuit having an output sound which is both distinctive and audibly pleasant. In this embodiment the waveform generator is arranged and adapted to provide a pseudo random output signal thereby to avoid acoustic nodes or nulls between conflicting signals in spatially separated multiple output device installations.
In another embodiment of the present invention, which I have chosen to be described in particular detail hereinafter, the waveform generator provides a "kilo-sonic" game which provides literally thousands of sounds both familiar and unique. It is noted that since the game device, as hereinafter described, includes a multitude of manual switches which provide a different output sound for essentially each different combination of switch positions, it not only provides a fascinating game, but it also can be used in the treatment of both mentally and physically retarded people in order to achieve physical dexterity and to learn sound association. It has also been found that the use of the game device, at one's leisure, often induces relaxation and reduces tension.